


All's Fair (In Love and Snowball Wars)

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2016 Steve/Darcy Christmas Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: How does one win a snowball fight with the Avengers when they have no powers to speak of? 
Their womanly wiles and their wits, that's how.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> Written for DizzyRedhead for the 2016 Steve/Darcy Christmas Fic Exchange.
> 
> Prompt: Snowball fight and one person tackles the other into the snow, they stare for a long minute before kissing. Can stop there or have a smutty follow-up.
> 
> I hope this is good, I'm not so great with the smut lol.

Darcy crouched down behind the bushes. She looked around, hoping she wouldn't be discovered.

She was breathless, having run a great distance in enemy territory to come to her hiding place, whilst everybody else was fighting amongst each other. She could still hear the distant sounds of fighting and hoped that she would have some time to prepare before she was found. She touched her hip gingerly; it was surely already bruised from the fall she took earlier. It had been worth it though, to see the look on Clint's face when he had missed his shot.

They were having a snowball fight - the upstate Avengers facility had proven to be much better for Christmas celebrations, with its privacy and the large acreage it sat on was perfect for what had been dubbed as a 'training exercise' but was really an excuse for the Avengers and their friends to pelt the ever-living shit out of each other with snowballs. It had been Darcy's idea, but Bucky and Natasha had jumped on it with absolutely no persuasion necessary. They had created a set of rules and strategies for the game, turning it into a competition. It wouldn't have been so bad, if they hadn't have dubbed it as every man for themselves. Darcy was not an Avenger, and her only superpower was sarcasm. Not an appropriate skill set to take on the Avengers with.

She had finally caught her breath now, and she started making snowballs. She had created an impressive stockpile before too long, and she decided to set a trap. The fighting sounds had dwindled, and she guessed that most of them had been eliminated by now. Her money was on Nat winning, but she hoped it would be somebody else that would come to find her; she didn't stand a chance in hell of tricking Nat with her little trap.

She knew she would come to regret this, she thought, as she stripped off her boots and her pants. She stuffed the pants with snow, creating the appearance of legs, and put the boots at the bottom to look like feet. She hoped it would create the appearance that she was lying down in the snow. She was left in her thermal tights and socks. Christ, she was cold. But this would be worth it. She hid behind the tree opposite, and waited.

It didn't take long for someone to come and investigate. She heard the telltale footsteps of Steve as he approached, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling and betraying her hiding spot. She never could keep composed during hide and seek as a kid.

"Darcy?" He called out from the edge of the trees. "It's just you and me now, sweetheart!"

She snickered quietly as she watched him attempt to be covert, creeping up on the dummy-Darcy slowly but surely. He rounded the tree quickly once he was there, pegging a snowball at her pants. He looked down in confusion to realise he'd been duped. She took her chance, running at him from behind and tackling him into the snow. He rolled over easily, to see Darcy straddled on top of him, snowball at the ready. She ground her hips teasingly as she waited for him to surrender, rubbing against him, because hey, why not? He was already at her mercy, and she did love to tease him.

"Do you yield?" Darcy asked him, holding the snowball threateningly above his head. He raised his hands in a signal of peace.

"You're cheating." He accused with a groan, staring her down. She could feel him growing hard beneath her.

"I use the skills I have at my disposal." She demurred. "We can't all be super!" She immediately found herself flipped over into the cold snow, Steve now looming above her. She shrieked at the cold. "My ass is wet now, Steve! You asshole!" She struggled to escape his grasp, smashing the snowball in his face. He laughed it off, shaking the ice off his face. 

They stared at each other for a long minute, fighting a silent battle of wits to see who would crack first. Eventually Steve conceded the victory to her.

"Sorry sweetheart. At least you won." He consoled, before capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back eagerly, despite the feeling that she would soon become a Darcicle.

"You owe me a hot bath, Steve." She griped when he pulled away, pouring cold water on his plans to take her in the snow. To his credit, he helped her up and offered her his jacket to tie around her waist.

"I can think of a better way to warm you." He offered, wiggling his eyebrows at her. His perpetually-warm hands wound themselves around her until they grabbed her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. She had played with fire, sure. But she was cold now, and sex was pretty low on her hierarchy of needs right now.

"We can't do it in the snow, Steve. We'll freeze!" She said, even as she felt her body responding to him. Dammit, she was totally going to end up having sex against a tree.

He started kissing down her neck, pressing his warm body up against hers until she forgot her name, let alone her complaints. Yep, the sex was definitely happening. She could sacrifice a toe or two to frostbite for this.

"I can keep you warm, Darce." He assured, pulling her even closer. "Are you sure I can't persuade you, Sweetheart?" He asked, before sucking her neck in just the right spot. He was playing her like a fiddle, but he knew he already had her convinced. She relented, opening up her legs for him to step in between. He hoisted her legs up round his hips, grinding himself into her core. She wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him tight to her, all complaints of the cold forgotten. He was like a damn space heater!

"Well... alright. But then, a bath." She said, pretending to consider his offer even as she was undoing his pants with her free hand. He hummed in agreement, as she stroked him. He was as impatient as her in the end, and it didn't take long for him to push her panties aside and drive into her in one smooth thrust. 

 

Some time later, Steve and Darcy returned inside to catcalls from their friends.

"So, who won?" Clint asked, looking between the two. "And where are your snow pants?" He raised an eyebrow.

Steve wordlessly pointed to Darcy, who did a victory dance. "I won, by means of trickery." She announced with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't get too cocky, Lewis. You've got half of the forest in your hair." Tony pointed out, "Winning by immoral means doesn't count." 

"Actually, the winning came before I did." Darcy quipped with a wink, much to the groans of their companions. "At least I can tick it off my bucket list. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to defrost my ass." She said, heading for her room amid everyone's laughter. 

She examined the large bruise on her hip in front of the full length bathroom mirror as she stripped down. She now had matching handprints on her ass, too. Those were fading quickly, though. It was still worth it, she decided as she slipped into the steaming hot bath. Steve joined her in the large tub, and they warmed each other up all over again.


End file.
